The Weaker Sex
by Roseclaw
Summary: Hermione finally acquires all the research she needs to prove her thesis. slash HD


All rights and privileges to Harry Potter are copyrighted trademarks and property of J. K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, and all peoples associated. The characters of these fictions are used WITHOUT permission for the entertainment purposes only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale or profit. As if anyone would actually pay money for this thoughtless drivel. And even if they like it, it's right here and money is not required. So there! Bottom line: I don't own them I just like to play God with them. Like an ant walking back and forth across my feet for what seems like miles upon miles. Or a bug with a magnifying glass as it slowly burns into nothingness. *Ahem* Yes, I don't own them. Never have. Never will. *Sigh* 

**Pairings**: Harry/Draco   
**Contents**: POV Lemony   
**Spoilers**: Yup. They're there. Try S.P.E.W.   
**Summary**: Hermione finally acquires all the research she needs to prove her thesis.   
**Status**: Complete  
**A/N**: Hey, that's the reciprocal of n/a! Ok, this really isn't a full-blown lemon, just bits and pieces. Not to sound ominous or anything, but read and you'll find out. And so is the story of the rating of this fic. Sorry about the etchy character development. Not to sound too clichéd, but this is my first for this fandom. 

The Weaker Sex 

Mudblood. 

That is such a creative word. Whoever came up with that must have had some real brains; not just anyone could have said that Muggles have tainted blood. 

I have gotten used to that word now; it has no effect on me anymore. I guess I could compare it to the Muggle word 'bitch'; it's the same kind of insult. People with very low wit use it, like Malfoy. When he has no other retort or witty remark left, he uses that insult. But it is Malfoy, and he will do anything to get a reaction and a Gryfindor in trouble. 

Odd, though, he calls Harry 'Mudblood' almost close to never. At least I think that is correct; it's very difficult for one to keep track of all the insults that Malfoy throws at Harry. Especially with all the other information I cram into my skull each day at the library. I didn't really want to be a Prefect, but it's sort of nice, I just wanted to educate myself while I still have a chance, before I am thrown out into real life. 

Oh dear, I've been thinking too much and none of it is about my work. I don't want to get behind, only a fortnight until this paper is due and I have yet to sort through my notes! Ron would just call me over studious, but I would like to have time to study everything else… He procrastinates anyway. 

At the moment he and Neville are serving their detention with Snape. How were they to protect their cauldron from Neville's ill fortune? There should be a brand of cauldrons that are un-tip-able, un-melt-able, unburnable, and unbreakable. 

"Leave me alone, Malfoy." Oh, my. That sounds like Harry; he did say that he was going to join me to work on our papers. 

"Oh no, Potter. Why would I want to do that?" Malfoy sneers. I look up to find them visually, but they must be behind the shelves of books. 

"Piss off." Harry is not happy with Malfoy, but not because the blonde keeps him from studying, but because it *is* Malfoy. I disapprove, only slightly, because I don't like him either, but studying *is* important! 

Malfoy barks a crude laugh that is followed with a harsh bang. That must really have hurt. 

I rush up and hurry to find they before anyone – Harry – hurts anyone seriously. 

As I thought, they were behind a bookshelf, hidden by books… Which is a good thing bearing in mind they were *not* fighting in the least; they were… they were snogging?! 

I am not really one to be taken aback, but seeing those two together was a bit more than I can handle. 

They were – 

I will not think of that; I need to get back to my studies. They were – 

I need some chocolate – for the Muggle reason, not the magical one. I guess I'll sneak into the kitchens and ask the house elves… That goes against S.P.E.W. Not to mention, reminds me of the twins… always sneaking around the school… Both of who are of in the real world, making pranks for a living. 

There is no way that I am ever going to be able to study in the library again. Study for school, not them – 

Oh no. I don't want to be the peeping tom that everyone says I am… 

I gather up my books and trot off for the common room. Ron should be done with his detention by now and would probably enjoy someone to complain to; it will also give me something else to occupy my thoughts. 

~*~ 

My predictions are proved correct: Ron is in the common room, pouting and sulking. 

"Hallo, Ron," I greet, dropping the heavy books softly on the table. They land with a loud thumb, grabbing Ron's attention more than my words. 

"'Lo, 'Mione," he replies melancholically. 

"How did your detention go?" I look around; the common room is crowded but Neville is not present. "Where is Neville?" 

"Neville klutzed out during his time and Snape made him stay longer," he replied sullenly. "Detention was horrible! Absolutely dreadful! Snape made us separate the eyes from about a thousand newts! All right it was only around a hundred! But that's still a lot!" 

Leave it to Ron to cheer me up, even if he is in a foul mood. 

"At least it's over," I offer. 

"I still smell like pickled newts," he wrinkles his nose adorably. "I'm going to wash." 

He looks at me as if asking for approval, so I nod. "Wouldn't want to die from that horrendous stench." 

"Thanks, 'Mione," he smiles. He would not be smiling if he just witnessed what I did. "What is it?" He looks at me quizzically. Oh dear, I've been frowning. 

"Nothing," I say probably too hastily, but he doesn't catch it. 

"Where's Harry?" No, any question but that. 

"I – I haven't seen him." There. I said it. I don't like to lie, especially to my friends. Sorry Ron. 

"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow, 'Mione," he waves with that same perky smile and disappears up the stairs. 

"You know, don't you, 'Mione?" The soft voice starts me, but it is only Ginny. Besides, only Weasleys call me ''Mione'. 

"About Ron or Harry?" I ask as she sits down next to me. 

"Harry," she replies, wiping her copper curls out of her eyes. 

"Yeah," I sigh, knowing that she is talking about Harry and his catch. "Walked in on them snogging." 

"Oh, my," she giggles. 

I giggle in response; it is rather humourous now that I think about it: two male enemies caught snogging. 

"How did you find out?" I just have to ask. 

"Same as you," her smile widens into an impish smirk I never thought she was capable of. That's why she was laughing, we discovered them the same way. Neither of us are disgusted, it's just not expected… Malfoy! Who would have dreamed? 

"One would think with a rivalry such as theirs, they would be a little more discrete," I say, a bit more snobbish than I had originally wanted to come across. 

"Come now, 'Mione, they're both teenage guys, what do you expect?" She raises her eyebrows at me. 

"Yeah, you've got a point there, Harry is - " 

"Right in front of you," Ginny whispers urgently, cutting me off. 

I look up from our conversation to eye Harry's state; he could look better. His hair is exceedingly mussed, his lips are the color of an overripe cherry and twice the size of normal cherries, and he has an interesting red-violet love-bite on his neck that swoops beneath his robes. 

"What is it?" He looks from Ginny to me adorably confused. The only one that can beat Harry with the cutest confused neglected-puppy-in-the-rain look is Ron. 

"Your robes are not covering Malfoy's mark fully," I try to say solemnly, but end up chortling half way through. 

Ginny elbows me softly in the ribs. 

Harry tries to cover his bite, blushing fiercely. 

Both Ginny and I break wide grins causing him to sputter. There is nothing more fulfilling than causing a friend extreme embarrassment because of their love life. I wish I had know this *before* it was done to me… 

"Don't tell Ron, ok?" he chokes out after he's caught his voice again. 

"You think I want to die a death more horrible than those done by You-Know-Who?" Ginny blanches. 

"Just checking…" His eyes dart around the common room in quite a comical panicked fashion. "Um… I don't know if I really wasn't to know this, but how do you know?" Wrong question! Ginny and I turn to each other with a smile of the largest caliber. 

"Walked in on you snogging!" we carol together. 

Harry turns a color remarkably close to violet and hides his face in his hands, sinking down, finally, into a chair. 

"What's with Harry?" Seamus calls across the common room. So much of being discrete about his disheveled state. "Look's like 'e's been in a fight." 

Every single eye turns toward us, well; Harry, but Ginny and I are sitting next to him. Harry, to his credit, turns three shades of red, stutters a few incoherent excuses or apologies and bolts up to his room. 

"So," Seamus saunters over to us, "What's with Harry?" 

All eyes have returned to tasks previously forgotten, so I guess Seamus throwing a fit won't attract so much attention – it's a fairly common occurrence – and he will throw a fit when I don't tell him. 

"I honestly don't know," I respond as angelically as I can. Ginny elbows me again in the ribs. 

"Yes, you do," he accuses, "Otherwise Harry's face wouldn't've been burning and Ginny wouldn't have elbowed you." 

Bollocks, he's more observant than I give him credit for and I don't know how to respond; whatever I say can and will be used against Harry. 

"Seamus, you're a worse gossip than Malfoy!" Ginny saves me, but does give him a clue to work from, if he so chooses to use it. 

He looks put off but counters with a lame "Am not" before returning to his chess match with Dean. 

"Thanks, Ginny," I smile warmly, "but do you think he'll actually use that clue?" 

"Don't know; he's scatterbrained but can still think deductively." 

I can just imagine the twins betting over whether he would discover it and tell or not. God, I miss them. 

~*~ 

No one bothered us for the rest of the evening, because I do have a reputation for being snappish when my studying is interrupted. In fact, nothing eventful happened until Ron showed up a few moments ago. 

" – And I don't know if I should be angry or not that he won't talk to me, because he won't talk to anyone else, but still, I'm his friend, right? You don't know, do you, 'Mione?" He snuck into the girls' dormitory just to sulk. For some odd reason that is very Ron-ish. 

"I don't know, Ron," I sigh, "But have you asked him or are you waiting for him to tell you?" 

He blinks at me, confused, in that puppy fashion that only he possess. He is just so adorable. His frown flips into a triumphant smile. "Thanks, 'Mione!" And he's gone, just like that. Sometimes he's too helpless and pitiful for my own good. 

I smile and return to me studies. 

~*~ 

"H-Harry!" Malfoy gasps. I cannot see them properly from my hiding spot behind the bookshelves in the library, but Harry is – what is the word? – lavishing Malfoy. He's dragging his hands up and down the blonde's conveniently bare torso while his lips and tongue, from what I can make of it, are chewing down the center of his chest and is Harry were any closer to his prey, I guess I should dub Malfoy – it's kind of hard to tell just who started what – they would be one. 

"Ga-God! Harry!" Malfoy is practically writhing under Harry's body. If I have ever questioned Harry's physical strength, I take it all back; not just anybody could keep a writhing Malfoy pinned to a library table. I am never, ever going to be able to study here again. 

My breath hitches. I can't believe those two! Out in the open! If Filch caught them! And after I told Harry about walking in on him! Now, shagging! Dear… oh dear, I'm reacting to them! No, no, no, this won't do; the only one allowed to get me twitchy is Ron! And I could never say that aloud! 

"You already did, luv," Ron's husky voice whispers sultrily into my ear. He didn't surprise me with his words or sudden voice; it just is. He wraps his arms around my waist and rests his bony chin on the top of my head. He has grown and, well, I haven't. He's no longer the adorable little – all right, he was tall when I met him – boy he was when I first asked him to perform a silly little spell on the Hogwart's Express and he's now a hot, tall and lanky teenager. As of yet he is behaving himself, but when he starts to act up, I'll slap him, the way I've always done. 

"Nahgn!" That was Harry and he is demanding ever ounce of my focus. I slap Ron's hand off course from its trail to the junction of my legs, returning my mind to Harry and Malfoy. 

Harry is still over him, pinning him still… Never, ever, ever am I to study there again, I mean it, truly. He is still lavishing the blonde beneath him, inching his mouth closer to his – My cheeks are hot – and Harry's hands kneed up and down his chest. And sometime while I was … distracted, Harry and Malfoy had discarded all of their clothing; their robes are in a puddle of cloth on the floor. 

Hogwarts has no sexual education class, surprisingly. They must think that we are heathens – or overly chaste. Maybe I'll bring that up with Professor McGonagall. So that students don't have to endure the same embarrassing parent-child talk that I received from my mum. Or so that they don't find out… this way. 

Harry groans low in his throat as Malfoy digs his nails into his back as Harry's mouth encircles Malfoy's – I don't even want to think the word and I'm quite certain that my face is very, very red, but not threatening to out do Harry's violet flush earlier. 

Malfoy's face relays pure ecstasy as Harry's mouth does its own magic. Who would have thought that Harry would be good at that? It's not really something one goes around asking, but still… curious… I wonder if he and Ron… No, bad train of thought. 

My breath clicks in the back of my throat. No wonder Harry does this; Malfoy is so… magnificent! I have never thought of him in terms of 'human' before, but this is a definite human act… That look! 

"Hey, Hermione!" Ron says loudly in my ear. Harry's eye snap to the sound. Ron has not called me that since fourth year. 

I want to hit him; he'll give us away. I close my eyes in embarrassment. 

"Hermione?" His voice sounds concerned, and more like Harry's. 

My eyes burst open in annoyance. Harry is standing over me looking a tad worse for wear. His robes are hanging from his shoulders, his hair is even more mussed than before, and his face is a sated flush. We are both in the common room. I moved there so that I could still study and not keep anyone else awake. No Ron in sight. 

"Are you ok?" he asks. "You were drooling all over your book…" he giggles – yes, giggles – but I'm too irritated to be entertained. "It was crawling off the table." 

"Oh, shut up." That came out too testy than I intended. To amend his affronted face, I add quickly, almost motherly, "Where have you been?" The moment I ask that I immediately regret it as the musky scent of sex fills my nose. 

He flashes me a toothy grin and a victory sign before, I swear it would be considered skipping, to his dormitory. 

That was a dream. Oh just sodding wonderful. I need to gather ingredients for an anti-cramp charm. That way I only have to bother Madam Pomfrey about bandages, instead of the anti-cramp spell like every month prior. 

Once a month. And men say that we are the weaker sex. 

~*~ 

So… Yeah. Bad me, conformist! GAH! I have no idea where this came from… -_-; And to make matters worse, it doesn't have a point. 

Oh, about Harry being a Mudblood, it kinda makes sense; his mum was from a family of Muggles, therefore he would be ½ Mudblood… if that were possible. He's a mutt more so than a Mudblood. 

Thanks for the responses! I wonder why ff.net doesn't mail them any more... 

Anyway, thank you No Use For a Name, ninmu kanryou! 

Merii, of course everyone dreams of those two! ^^' I know I do!

CrystalStarGuardian: I wanted something that seems out, but in character for Herm, and I somehow landed on voyeurism. *shrug* 

Tygeress: Thank you, I normally don't write het, but I'm glad it didn't come out that ewwy. 

The Water Warrior: Thanks for the correction, I feel like an idiot, but I changed it. 

Audig: Thank you! Please work on your satire! Want more!


End file.
